ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DieselJester79
Welcome Hi, welcome to USS Miranda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cole Grafton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 18:09, July 15, 2011 "Class" v. "class" I changed the Intruder-Class page to Intruder-class and left a redirect for consistency of form to Trailblazer-class, Constitution-class, Galaxy-class, etc. "Class" after a hyphen is typically lower case. Nope - the explanation is in the edit summary A Bomber may be the craft he's flying, but the billet (i.e. the job description) is a fighter pilot; I can't go around adding articles that say basically the exact same thing as each other when we could cover the specifics in separate sections... not to mention a crap ton of extra categories. IcarusPhoenix 23:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Formatting So I'm going to point you towards ; links within the wiki don't need there full address, just the page name (spaces in place of _ and all) between double brackets ([[]]) and Contents are created automatically and don't need to be written up, among other things. My suggestion is learn the way I did; look at preexisting pages (Starfleet, United Federation of Planets, Human, Titan, and Federation Members are all quite good) and see what was done in each to make them appear the way they do. Also, as far as Starfleet Border Patrol is concerned, I've added it to the Starfleet Departments and Divisions Template (which you can now see at the bottom of the page), but as far as the page content, I think a lot of it needs to be replaced with something more specific, since it currently really only duplicates information on Starfleet itself. Also, after I moved Starfleet Starfighter Tactics Instructor to Starfleet StarFighter Tactics Instructor Program, it occurred to me that the original page should be left as an actual billet, since "Instructor" is the actual duty, and the page content you have now should probably go on a page called [[Starfleet Starfighter Tactics Instruction Program|Starfleet Starfighter Tactics Instruction Program]], rather than "Instructor". Just a nitpicky grammar suggestion there... IcarusPhoenix 16:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya Boss, :) I'm not sure what happened when I tried creating the SBP page. I ended up having my computer flake out on me or something and so I think that's where all my formatting errors came from. As far as the TOP GUN page goes, go for it. I was trying to model it after the wikipedia reference but with the Star Trek references. Ah well... I'll get this kinda thing down eventually. :D DieselJester79 18:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) CPO? On the Rebel Squadron page, you've used the acronym "CPO" several times (not sure how I didn't notice it before). What was it meant to stand for? "Combat Pilot Officer" or something similar? The reason I ask is because "CPO" is the generally-recognized acronym for Chief Petty Officer, and I'm just worried about causing confusion. --IcarusPhoenix 00:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Juan, that was me who made the edit, and I wasn't even thinking of Chief Petty Officer, so my bad! Go ahead and revert it, for now. I'm actually going to send out an e-mail to all parties involved, so we can pin down our terminology and organizational structure. It seems we have at least two different systems going within Rogue Group, and we need to iron this out. –Sevenscence [ founder, admin (rollback), bureaucrat ] 03:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to leave it for now (no point in editing it several times) and stay out of the sandbox for now; the fighters are for you lot to screw around with, so I'll let all of you figure how what the castle is going to actually look like before I come blundering in to shore up any weak points in its defenses. ::And that analogy has officially gotten away from me, so I'm going to leave it right there. ::--IcarusPhoenix 03:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC)